Handfasting
by IsadoraMasen
Summary: A palavra de um highlander na Escócia é sua lei. E a promessa de Edward ao avô da moça une seus destinos e se desemboca em um trepidante e acidentado casamento de um ano e um dia.
1. Prólogo

_Se algo tem claro Lady _Isabella Swan_ é que nenhum homem dobrará seu caráter e sua vontade. Acostumada a cuidar e velar pela segurança de seus irmãos, Isabella é uma jovem intrépida, de belo rosto moreno, à qual lhe divertem os desafios e não se assusta com o som do aço._

_Se algo tem claro o guerreiro _Edward Cullen_ é que sua vida é a guerra. Acostumado a liderar exércitos, e que as pessoas abaixem atemorizadas suas cabeças ante sua passagem, ao chegar no castelo de Volterra para assistir ao casamento de seu amigo Alec Volturi, se encontra com um tipo de inimigo muito diferente do que conhece: a jovem e inquietante Isabella._

_A palavra de um _highlander_ na Escócia é sua lei. E a promessa de Edward ao avô da moça une seus destinos e se desemboca em um trepidante e acidentado casamento de um ano e um dia._

_Conseguirão Isabella e Edward sobreviver todos esses meses sem afogarem-se? Ou pelo contrário a paixão terminará consumindo-os?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Dunhar (Inglaterra), Ano 1308_

_Lady_ Isabella Swan não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Escondida atrás da porta de carvalho maciço escutava sua tia Jane falar com Bernard Le Cross, o bispo que tão pouco havia gostado em vida, a sua mãe.

—Ilustríssimo. É de extrema importância que realize os casamentos mesmo sem os proclamas pertinentes, — disse Jane com sua atípica voz ronca.

—_Lady_ Jane, — afirmou o bispo, — para mim será um prazer ocupar-me desse duplo casamento.

—Tenho que dizer, em favor dos cavalheiros, que ambos conhecem às donzelas desde pequenas e estão satisfeitos com a ideia de desposá-las e ensinar a elas bons modos e a classe que lhes falta, — riu com malícia. — Além disso, já contam com vinte e dezoito anos.

—A entendo, _lady_ Jane, — murmurou o roliço bispo pegando uma nova torta de sementes de anis.

—Será um acordo benéfico para todos. Além disso, não puderam se negar, — riu sir Albert Lynch, marido de Jane e tio das moças. — Entre os favores que me devem os cavalheiros e o imaginar em submetê-las em suas camas se animaram com rapidez.

—Não vejo o momento em que essas selvagens desapareçam da minha vista, — cuspiu sem escrúpulos Jane, enquanto entregava ao sacerdote mais pasteizinhos.

Quanto odiava àqueles três mestiços! Especialmente, às moças. Sempre tinham sido a vergonha da família. Ela mesma havia sofrido as consequências por seu irmão se casar com uma selvagem escocesa. Quando todo o mundo se inteirou daquele casamento, Jane e Albert deixaram de ser convidados nos bailes e eventos sociais da época. Mas agora que seu irmão Charlie e a selvagem de sua cunhada estavam mortos, ela se ocuparia do futuro daqueles mestiços.

Incrédula, Isabella escutava os obscuros planos de sua tia, apoiada sobre a bonita porta que seu pai mandou construir. Aquela casa, que tantos momentos lindos acolheram em vida de seus pais, agora se havia transformado em um lar sinistro por causa da presença de seus tios.

"Esta mulher está louca", pensou Isabella, pálida como a cera. Ao escutar aquilo, seu coração quase parou. Pretendiam que sua irmã e ela se casassem com dois inimigos de seu pai. Os homens que sempre o repudiaram pelo simples fato de ter se unido em casamento com sua mãe, Renée. Aqueles que sempre as haviam olhado com olhos cheios de lascívia.

—Fico imaginando que as duas desaparecerão destas terras, — prosseguiu o bispo com indiferença, enquanto limpava as comissuras de sua enrugada boca com um delicado guardanapo de linho. — Com sinceridade, _lady_ Jane, tirar de cima a esses dois incômodos é o melhor que podem fazer.

—A cada dia é mais difícil a convivência, — reprovou Albert. — Se negam a ser submissas e obedientes, e a se comportarem como damas. Mas claro, é o que se deve esperar delas, tendo a mãe que tiveram e a educação que ofereceram!

—Elas partirão e desaparecerão de nossas vidas, — disse Jane taxativamente. — Só permanecerá nesta casa o pequeno Zac, sob minha tutela. É o herdeiro e, como tal, o criarei. Isso sim, sem a influência dessas duas selvagens. Eu o ensinarei a ser um bom inglês para que esmague a esses malditos _highlanders_.

Isabella não pôde escutar mais. As lágrimas deslizavam por suas faces deixando sulcos em sua passagem. Ela precisava sair dali. Com máximo cuidado, desapareceu saindo ao pátio dos fundos da casa, junto das lindas flores que sua mãe plantou anos atrás. Sorveu várias arfadas de ar enquanto corria, e se internava na floresta.

Precisava falar com John de Lochman, o melhor amigo de seus pais, por isso se internou através da floresta em busca daquele que sempre havia dado consolo, desde que seus progenitores desapareceram.

Esgotada pela corrida, parou alguns instantes para descansar. A angústia a fazia maldizer em voz alta convulsivamente.

—Bruxa! Maldita bruxa!

—Que está acontecendo com você, Isabella? — disse uma voz perto dela, assustando-a.

—Oh, Rosalie! — exclamou ao reconhecer a sua irmã. — Temos que encontrar John urgentemente.

—Está no estábulo com Patrick. Mas o que está acontecendo?

—Rosalie, tia Jane pretende nos casar. Você com sir Royce King e eu com sir Stefan Nomberg.

—O que?! — gritou incrédula. Odiava a esses homens, tanto quanto eles a elas. — Mas... Mas se esses homens nos desprezam.

—Tomara apodreçam no inferno! — Vociferou Isabella. — Pretendem nos tirar do meio, para educar a Zac e ficarem com todas as propriedades do papai. Venha, temos que encontrar John!

Seus corações batiam fortemente com força quando começaram a correr pela florida floresta de álamos.

—Mas o que John pode fazer? — Perguntou Rosalie chorosamente. — Ele não pode nos ajudar. Eles o matarão.

—Não sei o que fará, — respondeu Isabella sem fôlego. — Mas quando papai morreu, me pediu que, se alguma vez me visse em perigo, o procurasse.

De mãos entrelaçadas chegaram até as majestosas cocheiras, onde um dos homens de John as cumprimentou e indicou onde poderiam encontrá-lo. Evitando com rapidez a homens e cavalos, elas chegaram até a lateral das cavalariças. Esgotadas, viram John com as rédeas de um belo cavalo em suas mãos.

—Quanta beleza junta! — Gritou John aproximando-se delas.

Aquele gigante de quase dois metros adorava as moças, da mesma forma que havia adorado a sua doce mãe, Renée. De repente ele se deteve e, observando os olhos lacrimosos das jovens, rugiu:

—O que aconteceu aqui?

—Uma vez você disse que se alguma vez nos víssemos em perigo que disséssemos a você, — arquejou Isabella agarrando sua irmã. — Tia Jane quer nos casar neste fim de semana com sir Royce King e sir Stefan Nomberg.

—O que você está dizendo, moça?! — Gritou enquanto seu coração batia acelerado.

Era impossível. Como iam fazer aquilo a essas duas adoráveis moças? Sir Stefan e sir Royce eram dois cavalheiros do rei Eduardo II, duros e impiedosos, que nunca aceitaram o casamento entre Charlie e Renée pelo simples fato de ela ser escocesa. Como demônios eles iam se casar com elas?

—Entendo que tenha que pensar em si próprio, — prosseguiu Isabella, que ardia de raiva pelo que queriam fazer com elas. — Não queremos que tenha problemas nem com eles nem com ninguém. Mas estou desesperada, John, não sei para onde ir, nem o que fazer para que meus irmãos não sofram a injustiça que meus tios querem para eles.

—Moça, — disse John fazendo um carinho no queixo de Isabella. — Há anos prometi a seu pai que se algum dia ele faltasse, eu me ocuparia de vocês. Depois de sua morte, sua mãe também me fez o mesmo pedido, e jurei ante Deus que assim o faria, e o farei!

—Mas para onde podemos ir? — Choramingou uma assustada Rosalie. — Sempre vivemos aqui. Este é o nosso lar. Esta é a nossa casa.

—Eu as levarei até o seu avô.

—O que?! — exclamou, perplexa, Isabella. — Nosso avô?

—Harry de Clearwater, do clã Volturi, — assentiu com firmeza John.

—Mas... mas... — começou a balbuciar Rosalie, mas as palavras se afogaram em sua garganta, horrorizada por ter de se aproximar dos terríveis _highlanders_.

—Ele vive perto do castelo de Volterra.

—Você acha que ele vai querer cuidar de nós? — Perguntou Isabella tomando ar. Sair das terras inglesas para meter-se em zona escocesa era muito perigoso. — Nunca tivemos contato com ele, e talvez ele também não queira saber nada de nós.

—Vocês não. Mas a sua mãe se manteve em contato com ele através de mim durante todos estes anos. Harry é um bom homem, adorava a sua mãe e sofreu muito quando ela decidiu abandoná-lo para correr aos braços de seu pai. No início ele se irritou muitíssimo. Não entendia como a sua preciosa filha podia ter se apaixonado por um inglês. Mas o amor que o seu avô sentia por sua mãe e a amabilidade de seu pai o fez entender e aceitar esse amor.

—Será que é uma boa ideia acudir a ele? — Voltou a perguntar Isabella enquanto tentava acalmar a sua irmã, que seguia soluçando.

—Sim, moça, — assentiu John com raiva no olhar e nas suas palavras. — Creio que esta é a única opção que vocês têm para se livrarem da crueldade de seus tios e desses maridos que eles querem impor a vocês.

—Está bem, — aceitou Isabella sentindo um frio estranho percorrendo suas costas. — Quando partimos? E, sobretudo, como avisaremos a nosso avô?

—Amanhã durante a noite, quando todos estiverem dormindo, será um bom momento.

—Estaremos preparadas com Zac, — afirmou Isabella, decidida.

—Iremos a cavalo, não podemos levar nenhuma carreta, por isso peguem apenas o indispensável. Ah!, e levem os casacos, vocês vão precisar deles nas _Highlands_.

Naquela noite, no pequeno salão azul, enquanto esperavam que terminassem de servir o jantar junto de seus tios cruéis, ambas as irmãs permaneciam em silêncio.

—Vocês estão muito caladas hoje, meninas, — reprovou sua tia olhando-as com olhos de serpente venenosa, enquanto introduzia uma colherada de caldo na sua enrugada boca.

—Hoje demos um longo passeio pelos arredores de Dunhar, — inventou Isabella. — Creio que isso nos cansou em excesso, tia.

—É lógico, vocês cavalgaram como um par de selvagens, não é? — perguntou a mulher sabendo como as moças gostavam de cavalgar.

—Cavalgamos como a nossa mãe nos ensinou, —respondeu Rosalie olhando-a de forma desafiante.

—Outra selvagem! — se mofou sir Albert Lynch, seu tio.

—Não vou permitir que vocês falem assim de nossa mãe, — murmurou Isabella dando um golpe na mesa com a mão, enquanto os olhava através de seus olhos pretos com ódio e desprezo.

—E eu não gosto que você fale comigo com esse descaramento, — respondeu secamente Albert.

—Estou com fome! — protestou Rosalie tentando tranquilizar sua irmã.

—Calma, Albert, — pigarreou Jane, limpando a boca com o guardanapo de linho. — Esta situação durará pouco tempo. Relaxe e desfrute.

Nesse momento apareceu William, o criado da casa. Olhando às jovens com um ar de cumplicidade, piscou para elas curvando sua boca em modo de sorriso. Odiava aos Lynch. Nunca havia gostado da maneira como aquelas pessoas se comportavam com as meninas.

—Senhores, chegaram sir Stefan Nomberg e sir Royce King.

Ao escutar aqueles nomes, o coração de Rosalie perdeu o compasso. Entretanto, Isabella, com uma frieza inusual1, conteve sua raiva e rogou tranquilidade a sua irmã com o olhar.

—Oh..., que encantadora visita, — riu como uma serpente Jane, enquanto se levantava junto com seu marido para atender aos convidados. — Sentem-se, cavalheiros. Jantem conosco.

—_Lady_ Jane, sir Albert, — cumprimentou Stefan. — Passávamos por aqui, mas não pretendemos incomodar.

—Vocês nunca incomodam, — sorriu a mulher com sua expressão falsa. — Para nós é uma honra contar com tão agradável companhia.

—Por favor, cavalheiros, — indicou sir Albert. — Estamos encantados com a visita de vocês. Compartilhem do nosso jantar.

—Se vocês insistem... — assentiu de bom agrado sir Royce. — Estarei encantado.

Sir Stefan, um homem alto, impiedoso e empertigado, alisou seu ridículo bigode ao sentar-se junto a Isabella. Enquanto, sir Royce, rechonchudo e com seu característico cheiro rançoso, se acomodou ao lado de Rosalie.

William cruzou um rápido olhar com Isabella e saiu do salão enquanto ela dedicava um sorriso frio à sir Stefan, apesar do nojo que a sua cara marcada de varíola e seus olhos de rato lhe davam.

—_Lady_ Isabella, esta noite você está especialmente encantadora, — disse Stefan devorando-a com os olhos.

"_Não posso dizer o mesmo de você"_, pensou ela olhando para sua irmã.

—Obrigada, sir Stefan, — respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

Isabella era uma bela e jovem moça que atraía os olhares dos homens por seu escandaloso cabelo escuros e seus olhos pretos como a noite.

—_Lady_ Rosalie, você também está linda com esse vestido azul, — assinalou sir Royce roçando com sua mão o cabelo castanho da jovem, deixando-a sem palavras.

—Que galantes são, cavalheiros! — Afirmou Jane, enquanto William voltava a entrar e com um ar sério indicava a outro criado que servisse o caldo.

O jantar foi uma autêntica humilhação. Tanto Isabella como Rosalie, em diferentes ocasiões, tiveram que afastar e segurar as lascivas mãos por sob a mesa, uma e outra vez, pousavam em suas saias com intenções nada inocentes. Esgotada pelas dissimuladas resistências e com vontade de gritar, Isabella se levantou. Tomando sua irmã pela mão, se desculpou com intenção de se recolher.

—Não sejam antipáticas, meninas, — as deteve Jane, que tinha muito claro o seu plano. — Creio que os nossos convidados desejariam dar um passeio pelos arredores.

Sem vontade e mal-humorada, Isabella caminhou em direção a porta, mas uma mão a pegou pela cintura detendo-a.

—Tão cansada está? — escutou a voz pastosa de sir Stefan, enquanto notava como os dedos deste a agarravam com força da cintura.

—Hoje tivemos um dia esgotante, — se desculpou Rosalie.

Segurando com firmeza às jovens, sir Royce e sir Stefan saíram do luminoso terraço do salão. Sem se importarem com as expressões contrariadas das donzelas, após descerem os degraus da entrada, se desviaram para uma lateral da casa. Um lugar escuro e sombrio. Uma vez ali, nada puderam fazer para continuarem juntas. Sir Royce tomou um caminho diferente levando pelo braço a Rosalie enquanto Isabella fervia de raiva.

—A que se deve esse ar tão sério? — Perguntou sir Stefan.

—Considero que seria mais apropriado que os quatro permanecessem juntos, — respondeu Isabella tentando corrigir a direção. — Não me parece adequado ficarmos a sós. Não é bem-visto.

—Escocesa, existem tantas coisas que não são bem... — riu sir Stefan empurrando-a contra a parede da casa e começando a manuseá-la.

—O que está fazendo?! — Gritou enfurecida Isabella dando-lhe um forte empurrão. — Ficou louco?

—Louco me deixa os seus cabelos, os seus olhos, — respondeu ele esmagando-a contra a parede, enquanto tentava colocar sua asquerosa língua na boca dela e suas mãos lutavam por subir seu vestido, — seus viçosos peitos, e não vejo por que esperar mais tempo, se finalmente você será minha.

Assustada e raivosa, Isabella se viu imobilizada por aquele homem que era apenas uma cabeça mais alta. Notou como a mão dele se introduziam em seu decote para tocar de uma forma selvagem os seus seios.

—Solte-me, seu idiota asqueroso! — Gritou afogada pela impotência de ver-se assim e observar na distância que sua irmã estava no mesmo estado. — Ou juro que não serei consciente dos meus atos.

—Sua ferocidade me faz ver que você será ardente em minha cama, escocesa, — disse entre dentes ao ver-se manejando a situação. — Uma vez que a tenha nua em minha cama, você fará tudo o que eu deseje.

—Eu o adverti, — bufou Isabella levantando um de seus joelhos e dando com todas as suas forças uma joelhada onde sabia que doeria.

Imediatamente se viu liberada e sir Stefan rodando pelo chão uivando de dor.

—Nunca mais volte a me tocar! Ou não responderei pelos meus atos, — cuspiu Isabella.

Nesse momento se escutou um novo uivo. Era sir Royce, que após ter recebido um empurrão por parte de Rosalie caiu no chão em cima das roseiras espinhentas. Rosalie, sem esperar mais um instante, se reuniu com sua irmã. E juntas entraram rapidamente na casa.

—O que aconteceu? — perguntou Jane, sentada em frente à luxuosa lareira.

—Esses homens passaram dos limites conosco, —gritou Isabella lançando fogo pelos olhos. — O que é o que vocês pretendem fazer? O que é isso de que seremos deles?

—Na verdade, — sorriu Albert. — A partir de agora vocês terão que ser carinhosas e complacentes com seus noivos.

—Eles não são nossos noivos! —gritou Rosalie.

—O são, — sentenciou Jane vendo entrar àqueles homens no salão com expressão contrariada. — Em poucos dias, vocês se casarão com eles e ninguém poderá impedir.

—Me nego a... — começou a dizer Isabella, mas sir Stefan lhe soltou uma bofetada que a fez cair no chão.

Ao ver aquilo, Rosalie avançou sobre ele, mas sir Royce, vermelho de raiva, a agarrou pelo pescoço e a jogou no chão também.

—Cavalheiros! — interveio Jane sem levantar-se de sua cadeira. — Entendo que estas selvagens o façam perder a razão, mas, mesmo que só seja pela memória de meu queridíssimo irmão Charlie, esperem estarem casados para tratá-las como merecem.

"_Você é a pior"_, pensou Isabella olhando para sua tia.

—Será um autêntico prazer, — grunhiu sir Stefan, que após uma pequena reverência, saiu do salão seguido por sir Royce.

—Nos unir a estes homens?! Como vocês podem permitir semelhante ousadia? — vociferou Isabella enquanto ajudava sua irmã a levantar-se do chão.

—Arrumei com o bispo o casamento de vocês. Não se fale mais disso.

—Meus pais não consentiriam esta barbaridade, — manifestou Isabella, tocando na face dolorida.

—Querida criança, — riu com altivez Jane, — não se esqueça que eles já não estão aqui, e quem decide o seu futuro sou eu. Casar a duas mestiças, na época em que estamos, não é nada fácil.

—Seu sangue escocês e selvagem, — continuou Albert rindo como uma hiena, — será derrotado.

—Você é... — balbuciou Isabella a ponto de lançar-se em cima seu tio.

—Estamos cansadas, —interrompeu Rosalie obrigando sua irmã a olhá-la. — Agora, se nos desculpam, desejamos nos retirar. Boa noite.

Sem se deterem, elas correram para seus quartos encontrando-se pelo caminho com Tia, a mulher de William, que ao vê-las as abraçou, embalando-as como centenas de vezes o havia feito durante aqueles duros anos.

—Não podemos continuar aqui, — soluçou Rosalie.

—Ai, minhas meninas, — sussurrou Tia. — O que podemos fazer para ajudá-las?

—Não se preocupe, Tia, — a tranquilizou Isabella abraçando-a. — Algo nos ocorrerá.

No dia seguinte, o dia amanheceu ensolarado. O céu era azul cálido, mas o humor de ambas era obscuro e desafiante. Rosalie se assustou ao ver a face inchada de Isabella. Elas deviam escapar. Suas vidas corriam perigo!

John, que não havia dormido a noite anterior preparando a viagem, e se horrorizou ao vê-las naquela situação. Mas, após tranquilizarem-se, as informou que havia conseguido a ajuda de dois homens, e que eles as esperariam de madrugada na parte traseira da casa, junto do arvoredo.

Naquela noite, enquanto jantavam com Jane e Albert, se alegraram que estes não tivessem vontade de conversar, por isso logo se retiraram a seus quartos.

Na quietude da noite, Isabella foi até o quarto onde dormia seu pequeno irmão Zac: um menino de menos de um ano, loiro e inquieto. O pegou com delicadeza e, após envolvê-lo em uma capa de pele, saiu com todo o cuidado que pôde para não despertá-lo. Rosalie esperava na porta, vigiando para que ninguém as escutasse. Desceram com cuidado as escadas. Quando atravessavam a cozinha, de repente uma voz as paralisou.

—Nós preparamos algo para o caminho, — disse William saindo das sombras junto com Tia. — Quero que vocês saibam que nunca me esquecerei nem de vocês nem de seus pais, e sinto na alma não poder ajudá-las em algo mais.

—William, por Deus, não diga nada! — Pediu Isabella sussurrando para não despertar Zac.

—Ai, minhas meninas, — soluçou Tia com tristeza enquanto dava para Rosalie um pacote com queijo, pão e leite para Zac. — Terei muitas saudades de vocês.

—E nós de você, — sussurrou Rosalie se aproximando para dar-lhe um beijo. — Agora, vão embora. Ninguém tem que saber que vocês nos viram. Não queremos causar problemas.

Estendendo a mão, Isabella tomou a de William, que, com um triste sorriso, assentiu antes de soltá-la.

—Que a felicidade permeie a sua futura vida, — suspirou o idoso mordomo.

—Obrigado, William, — o agradeceu Isabella com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Tia a abraçava.

—Cuidem-se, por favor — murmurou o homem agarrando a sua mulher antes de desaparecer entre as sombras.

—Quem está aí? — perguntou Jane, que levava uma vela acesa nas mãos. Ao descobrir às jovens, perguntou: — O que estão fazendo, insensatas?

Paralisadas com o pequeno Zac nos braços, não souberam o que fazer até que William e Tia, saindo das sombras e sem pensar, empurraram Jane para um lado, com tanta força que a vela que esta levava na mão caiu sobre o cesto de roupa suja, envolvendo tudo com a rapidez da pólvora.

—Não é momento de parar e olhar, — indicou William. — Corram. Corram e não olhem para trás.

—Mas William... — gritou Isabella vendo Tia no chão junto de sua tia.

—Por favor, vão embora e busquem a felicidade, — gritou empurrando-as.

A intranquilidade se apoderou delas desde o momento em que começaram a correr. Mas, na metade do caminho, um grito dilacerante procedente da garganta de William fez com que Isabella parasse de repente e olhasse para atrás. O fogo havia se apoderado de toda a cozinha e começava a subir para o segundo piso. Com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, as irmãs Swan compreenderam o triste final daqueles dois idosos que as haviam ajudado. Quando as mãos de John as agarraram e as levaram até o arvoredo sem perder tempo, começaram uma perigosa e extenuante viagem, até o lar de seu avô, muito longe de Dunhar.

1**Inusual** – Adjetivo de dois gêneros - não usual e desusado


End file.
